turtles go to school
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The turtles face their biggest challenge ever... Their first day at school. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo must stick together on the day that will determine, the next 3 and a 1/2 years of their lives.
1. That morning

The turtles go to school

Chapter 1

a/n: I do not own the turtles, please reveiw and give any comment that could help as this is my first fan fic

Mikey's p.o.v

I woke up in a hurry as I realised that my alarm clock didn't go off at 6:30am, as it was mine and my brothers' first day at school, sensei would kill me if I was late today. Then I heard the door open as raph came into my bedroom. I wondered what he wanted.

"time to get up lazy bones!" he tormented as he literally pulled me out of my bed "it's our first day of scool and splinters getting impatient, so move!" That last part was yelled in my ear so loud that I didn't believe that I was going to be able to hear the bell, never mind any of my new teachers. "okay bro, I'm awake." I said to him while rubbing my, everything.

I didn't know if I was nervous or excited.

I walked through to the kitchen and immediately got noticed by donnie, leo and -gulp- master splinter. "Michelangelo, where have you been!"

"Sorry sensei, my alarm never went off, donnie do you have a pen that I can borrow as I can't find mine?"

He never said anything, just walked over amd whacked me over the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed as raph walked into the kitchen "oh good, now I don't have to hit him." He said this just as Leo realised what time it was as we had all eaten our breakfast. "Time to go turtles, first day of school, and we cannot be late for meeting up with April!" I think I speak for everybody when I say that we all saw Donnie light up with the mention of her name. I smiled at him, I've wanted to go to school for so long, and I was finally getting my wish.

Raph's p.o.v

Itwas now 6:45am and mikey still wasn't up, so I decided to do the right thing and wake him up so that he didn't have to walk to school all by him self, okay I dragged him out of bed, but in all fairness he was supposed to be up a whole fifteen minutes before so I has my reasons. I even had the decency to to try and yell at him to wake him up, we all now that splinter hates it when we don't wake up in time. And I never even got a thank you, so after he left I went back to my room to feed my pet turtle Spik, while Mikey wemt to find everyone else. After that I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Donnoe slap Mikey over the head "Oh good, now I don't have to hit him." I sat down and started to eat a bowl of oatmeal then Leo exclaimed, "Time to go turtles, first day of school, and we cannot be late for meeting up with April!" Thank you fearless leader, I couldn't help but think as wealll left the lair as normal teenagers meeting a friend to go to school.

Donnie's p.o.v

As me and my brothers walked towards April my heart began to race, what if we had classes together what if she saw me in P.E., which I realised shouldn't be a problem for a turtle with fifteen years of ninja training and a bostaff in his belt. "Hi April." I said cheerily as we got closser to her and her friend who she hadn't introduced to us yet. "Hi guys, this is my friend Irma, Irma this is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey." She gestured to each one of us as she said our names. Mikey ever the enthusiast, was the first one to talk to her "Hey," he said "What's up?" He never said it to freak her out but thats exactly what he did. Poor Mikey was just trying to make new friends nefore he even got to school, and I thimk that April new this just as well as I did. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Lesson 1: biology

Lesson 1:biology

a/n: people were getting confused just to say that they are still mutant turtles, but they have been enroled in an New York City high school

Mikey's p.o.v

I wasn't listening, I think I was actually sleeping, when suddenly I thought I heard the words dicept turtle I put my hand in the air and the teacher said "Michelangelo, what is it?"

"Two things, one, what does dicept mean?, two how did you know my name that is totaly mind blowing!"

"I know your name from the way you introduced yourself at the begining of class, and dicept means to chop up and take a look inside." At least that's what I heard. I just looked at him in shock as he expected me to chop another turtle into peices without any of the honour of which I was raised "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, scaring Raphael who was sitting in front of me "What if we are related to him Raphie?" The answer I got was unexpected he agreed with, "How can you expect turtles to chop up another turtle, where's the justice in that?" something (April, who was to the side of me) was telling me that I had went to far, we were in trouble in our first lesson of the day but I wasn't to worried, we had gum class next and I was looking forward to seeing Leo who was in the same gym class as me.

We were called to the front of the class and I was still slightly mad at Raph for the way he got me out of bed but we are brothers and we had been raised to stick together. "Why do you boys not want to dicept one little turtle, hmm, Raphael?" Mr. Andrews asked my big brother. Who replied "With all due respect but, maybe you haven't noticed but we are turtles, would you wanna chop up a dead human body?"

"Yeah! You can't make us!" I realised that I shouldn't have said this as it earned me a slap onthe back of my head by Raph.

I decided then that biology wasn't really my thing, though Donnie had said that it was a science and everyone knows that science and me don't go at all.

We were sent back to our seats and told that we were still to chop the turtles up. We never had fun doing that bit and hoped that our next lesson was going to be better than this one was.

April was great and said she was proud of me for speaking my mind, though I should probably not speak my mind to a teacher in front of the entire class so impulsively. I said that I would keep that in mind and that splinter had told me not to be so impulsive and she smiled at me.

Donnie's p.o.v

I know that being out in the open was bad both as a ninja and as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, but I never felt so unnoticed especially after what I just witnessed Raph and Mikey do amd I knew that when Leo heard about this he was either going to laugh with them or yell at them, and I knew that theh were right why would a turtle want to dicept another turtle, it wouldn't be diception, it would be an autopsy and totaly wrong for any non-qualified mutant turtle to perform. So I said so and Mr. Andrews was relentless I couldn't help but miss training sessions with the firm but kind master splinter, or even the pain or a battle with shredder or the kraang droids. I was however looking forward to my next lesson which was P.E it was going to be fun watching all the other himan teenagers watch us sparring, at least that's what I thought P.E was going to be at the time

"Your homework for tonight will be to write an A4 sized report on your biological make up and l, ease include any diseases that maybe carried down in your family."

At that point the bell went and April, Raph, Mikey and I left. To go to our next classes, my brothers and I were all I the sam class for P.E


	3. PE

P.E

a/n this chapter is a little longer than the last two, but P.E is the only lesson that needs no further introduction. Enjoy.

Leo's p.o.v

As my three younger brothers walked into the changing rooms, I noticed them immediately, how could you not I mean we are all mutant turtles and I had just spent an entire lesson trying to explain that to my english teacher who thought that my obedience couldn't be taught. Then Donnie had to go anx bfighten up my day by telling how biology had went for the three of them. "Raph and Mikey openly refused to dicept a turtle, then talked back to the teacher." That's when I said to them "We were raised by splinter, how could you not know not to talk back to your sensei?"

"Mr. Andrews will never be my sensei, master splinter is my only sensei." I had tohand it to my youngest brother he sure did have a way of getting into and out of trouble with his open mind and spontaneous tounge, he always knew how to lighten the mood.

We heard a whistle as our coach told us to line up in the games hall, so we left to find it. As we got into the games hall we were told that we would be playing dodge ball and half the class was put against the other half, which I guess is kinda fair as that's the way splinter does sparring matches. We all stood up and made our way to the other end of the hall, thankfully we were all in the same team so I would have to be in or stop an argument between my you ger sibling.

"When the whistle blows then the match will begin, the match finishes when all of your apponents are put out of the match, you can only hit an apponent from the shoulders down no head shots and finally if an apponent catches a ball then you are out and a person from your team of your choice comes back in, ready!" the whistle blew just after he said ready. "Boyakasha!" was all 7 could hear as Mikey dodged the first ball.

The game was intence, then Donnie flung a ball that got caught and he was put out. It was pretty smelly as everyone bar me and my brothers were breaking of sweat, this was below our level of skill but we were having fun especially Mikey who had just caught a ball and got Donnie back in the game.

Donnie's p.o.v

I didn't mean to get Raph and Mikey into a lecture from our leader but they knda deserved it after what happened during biology, which I, being the bigger turtle, decided to stay out of, as Leo was lecturing them I drifted off and started to think of how April had been to Mikey after he was publicly humiliated in front of an entire class of teenagers, then a whistle blew in my ear and I couldn't quite hear what was said next so I followed my brothers out of the changing room and we sat in a gym hall then my hearing returned just in time to find out that we were playi g dodge ball, being a ninja I knew that this was going to be easy "Ready," the whisle blew, and Mikey called out boyakasha at the top of his lungs making Raph and leo sigh and me smile, my younger brother always knew how to make me smile.

I was the first turtle out, I was never goi g to live this out but at least I wasn't hit with a ball, I flung the ball and some plain looking girl caught it getting me put out and another apponent put in, this earned me a death stare from Raph. So I watched the match and Mikey was having fun and Leo was relaxing a bit which he hasn't really been doing lately, then Mikey caught the ball putting out the girl who flung it, who just so happend to be the same girl who caught the ball I flung, out. Mikey pointed to me and I walked up to him "Thanks bro." I said to show my appreciation of him exacting revenge for me.

We played side by side then Raph reminded us all of just how lethal we were. Raph threw a ball and it hit this big guy square in the chest and he was the last guy, the blew, not only was he in pain, but the game was over.

"Raphael, what did you do, principals office, NOW!"

"donnie, you go help the coach, Mikey and I will go and get the nurse!"

My three brothers left, so I ran over to help the coach deal with the unconscious jock, together we tended to his wounds as suitably as we could until Mikey and Leo got back

Mikey's p.o.v

I couldn't tell you how Leo and I found the nurses office but we did and even though we had run all the way we still had enough energy to yell in unison "Theres a knocked out boy in the games hall!" That got her moving, she followed us back down to the games hall "I love school!" Leo just looked at me as I shouted this as loud as I could, we got back to the games hall and immediately the nurse started to work I walked over to her and asked the questiom I knew was on everybody's mind, "Will he be okay nurse?"

"Yes, he will be fine though, he will be spending a few days in bed." I could tell that he didn't like this but rest would help him get better at least thats what splinter had told me when I had a cold. I watched Donnie, the coach and the nurse, according to Donnie a bit to closely, I couldn't help but wonder how Raph was doing his first day and he was already sent to the principals office, splinter will be really pissed when he finds out

Raphs p.o.v

I couldn't believe it, I got sent to the principals office, it's not like I meant to knock out some guy with a dodge ball I just didn't realise my own strength and thats exactly what I told principal gobsmack when he asked me. "So how are you going to punish me, just so you know my father once punished me with a ten hour training session, so whatever you do you cannot hurt me."

"Raphael, that's where you are wrong I believe you just told me that your father finds suitable punishments for you and your brothers when you misbehave, so I believe that I will have to write hi a note explaining what happened in the games hall during a game of dodge ball." I realised then that she had already finished writing, knew that I was going to be in serious trouble when I got home plus all of my brothers witnessed the incident, there is no way I was getting out of this one I would rather have been stuck in dexter stinkface's room of doom than get on the wrong side of my sensei.

I knew I had to get out of this, but I also knew that it was pointless to try, so I took the note off of her desk and asked her "can you tell how to get to my next class I'm in music and I wanna hear Leo sing." I realised that the bell had went during our conversation.


	4. Turtles in music

Lesson 3: Music

a/n: the names I give to any teacher is the actual name of the teacher, gobsmack is really the principal's name, enjoy

Raph's p.o.v

I was late to music, but can you really blame me not only was I in the principal's office but it's my first day in the place, I didn't know my way around the building, so I can't really be blamed for that. I took a seat between Leo and April's friend Irma the first thing Leo said to me was "How was your trip to the principal's office?" I couldn't help but reply with, "All gobsmack did was write a note to splinter telling him what happened." My older brother looked at me and laughed, then our music teacher Miss Billboard (who was later than I was) walked in, and immediately introduced us to the class (no other teacher had done that so far). "These are our new pupils, Leonardo and Raphael, do any of you boys sing?" It was then that Leo made the mistake of saying that he sings in the shower, which he does and he's not half bad so I thought that he would be fine, even though were not used to being in the spotlight, other than Mikey who has always been a bit of an attention seeker.

Leo started to sing "I sit and wait, does an angel contemplate my fate, and do they know, the places where, when were grey and old, cause I've been told. That salvation let's their wings unfold. So when I'm lying in my bed, with thoughts, running through my head, and I feel like love is dead, I'm loving angels instead."

The whole class was shell shocked and when he sat back down I gave him a thump on the back in congratulation, but I must have hurt him as I got a look from him, I knew I was going to get it at lunch time but I wasn't really interested in that, I was so proud of my brother but I never showed it, I have a reputation to keep up. The thing that kept me out of my own thoughts was Mikey sending me a text message. I sent him one back saying 'Rnt u supposed 2 B in math' the reply I got was a simple 'Yeah' and a look from both Leo and Irma.

I was told to go and sit at a keyboard, I didn't know what to do, I only have three podgy fingers and the keys were pretty small. I just hoped that the drums would be easier, even though it would be months before I could play them.

Leo's p.o.v

When Raph walked in and told me that the principal had wrote a letter to splinter I laughed, I just knew that he was gonna get it, and he couldn't get out of it as Donnie, Mikey and myself had witnessed it. I guess that what happens when humans play dodge ball against four turtles that had fifteen years ninja training.

The Miss Billboard came in the room it was suddenly quiet. She asked me and Raph if either of us could sing "Just in the shower." I exclaimed I ended up singing the first verse of Robbie Williams Angels, which is honestly the only song I knew, I don't really remember the performance, it was blurry I only vaguely remember saying what I was singing. Everyone was amazed, and I was too, for obvious reasons I had never done anything like that before. Raph was clearly proud as he thumped my back as I sat back down, both me and Irma looked at him and I could see a hint of guilt in his face that no one else could see as I was the only one who knew him well enough, as other than ninjutsu, toughness was his best quality.

I knew that it was nearing the end of the lesson and my mind was turning to what would be in the cafeteria as it was lunch time now. I might not be Michelangelo, but I couldn't help but hope for pizza to be on the menu.

Raph's p.o.v

Not yet lunch time and I had, yelled in a teachers face and knocked a kid out with a dodge ball, and not even a nerdy kid I think that he might have been a jock, not a good start to the day, as I knew that splinter was going to find out about this, I knew I had to tell and before my brothers did.

It was all I could think about as the bell went and everyone stood up and left to go to lunch.

a/n: Miss Billboard isn't the strictest of teachers and she is a sucker for a Robbie Williams song , enjoy another update is on it's way


	5. lunchtime

Lunchtime

A/n: I think that this is the first time where all four turtles have had their p.o.v shown, enjoy

Mikey's p.o.v

I sat down to eat my lunch (I'm grateful, there was pizza in the cafeteria) with my brothers, April and Irma. When out of nowhere this girl comes up and asks me if she can sit in the seat next to mine, as her friends were at the next table and there wasn't any room. "Yeah, sure I don't mind, it's Raphie over there that you need to watch out for." What can I say, annoying my brothers is my thing, and you would think that they would know this by now but with the stare that I got from Raphael made it clear that they didn't. She sat down, her beautiful chocolate brown hair flowing, it was just as pretty as her face was. "I'm Michelangelo, what's your name?"

"Jessica." It was perfect, but she seemed shocked that I spoke to her "Jessica would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" I was nervous but I managed to get the words out my mouth without stuttering. "Yeah, if you introduce me to your brothers first, I already know April and Irma." April and Irma began to eat faster as she said this, but I never thought anything of it. "Sorry, these are my brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael," I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "Now will you go on a date with me?" She said yes and gave me her number, I had to show her my T phone, as if turtles don't have phones, at least the teenage mutant ones.

I spent the rest o f lunch talking to her, as her friends finished before she did and left without her. We agreed to meet for pizza on Saturday at 2 o'clock outside Antonio's.

Leo's p.o.v

I can't believe that Mikey got a date with a girl like Jessica, just like him, it was unbelievable, how did he do that.

Maybe she dug the whole impulsiveness that he's got going on. I should try that I'm not impulsive enough.

I ate my pizza a little more and tried to keep my eye on Raph as the guy he knocked out earlier as he went to the little turtles room. I didn't want him getting into any more trouble as the boy he knocked out earlier just so happened to be the star of the wrestling team, which meant he could fight. But at the time I never knew how good at wrestling his teammates were. And I was going to find out...

Just as I finished my slice of pizza I heard a crash, I turned around to see Raph come flying out of the bathroom to land on his back. He got back up quickly and went back inside. I rushed to the bathroom to help him out a bit, he would never admit this but he would need a hand with this one.

I ran in and he yelled "I don't need your help, Leo!" (Told you he wouldn't admit to it). I just said back to him "Not from where I was sitting, look, I'm not starting an argument, do you want my help or not?" he just nodded in agreement, "Let's get going then" I said simply. We had to stick to hand combat as weapons were not allowed in the school, but that never stopped him from hitting him with empty toilet paper rolls, master splinter does say that anything can be a weapon. Together we were able to keep this boy from literally ripping us out of our shells.

Donnie suddenly emerged into the bathroom, he looked like he wanted answers, luckily, the fight was over. He had come in just as the other boy ran out crying into the crowded cafeteria.

Donnie's p.o.v

As I looked at my two older brothers I was confused, it was obvious that they had been fighting with this boy but he was clearly the bron of this situation and everyone had seen Raph come flying out of the bathroom, but nobody knew that Leo hand went into the bathroom to help fight him, I made both of them tell me everything, I wasn't sure if I should tell master splinter as I knew that our sensei would be really mad at them both if he found out.

Then principal gobsmack walked in and he wanted answers as well, but as I had received the information second hand I was off the hook and told that I could leave "Before you say anything else, he attacked me first, and my brother Leo was just trying to help me out." He was good at protesting, but I could tell that gobsmack was not happy with either of them, so I left before me and Mikey could be dragged into this mess.

This morning I thought that today was going to be a good day, but so far Mikey had been forced to dicept a fellow (Unmutated and dead) turtle, Raph yelled in his face, and then knocked out the star of the wrestling team, then him and Leo beat up his best friend who was also on the wrestling team. It was safe to say that my words were wrong, this day had been a disaster for all of us, except Mikey who managed to get a date, I knew that this day adventurous as it had been, was not over yet.

At that last thought the bell rang and I had to sit through double history.

Raph's p.o.v

I cannot believe that Donatello walked away from this, even though it had absolutely nothing to do with him, I was still mad at him we were brothers and it wasn't every turtle for himself, although Mikey had never made an appearance, I wasn't really mad at him (for once).

Once again I found myself in Gobsmacks office only this time Leo was with me. This time he called Splinter, we were definitely for it this time, though Splinter might not get to mad at us if we explain that I was defending myself and Leo was defending me. I didn't want to find out. I gulped as gobsmack placed the phone down and Leo was clearly nervous, we were really gonna get it if not from him or Splinter then from the wrestling team. "You boys have been a thorn in my side since the day you started here,"

"We only started here today," Trust our fearless leader to come out with a comment like that. Gobsmack was furious with Leo for answering him back I don't think he will be making that choice again. The lecture we got lasted for about fifteen minutes, I zoned out after about two, he wasn't my sensei I knew that I couldn't be in any more trouble until I got home then I would get Don for bailing on us.

When we were finally told to leave in disappointment, we were ten minutes late for class, and apparently our wood work teacher was really strict about these things, looked like I could get into more trouble.

A/n: Joke how do turtles get to school

Answer: really slowly


	6. The last two lessons of the day

The double periods

a/n: The reason Mikey got a date on his first day id because he is my favourite turtle and the way it happened is just the way I imagine this sort of thing happening to Michelangelo.

Mikey's p.o.v

I walked into my first double period with Don and I seen her, I could spend the next two hours dreaming about her, Jessica is an absolutely beautiful girl, and I have a date with her on Saturday, "Hi Jess, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a boring place like this?" She laughed, she thinks I'm funny, she is perfect for me. I can't wait for Saturday! "Michelangelo, can we sit down now?" I forgot about Don. So we found our seats, our history teacher Mr. Flagpole walked in and the lesson began. "Class today we are starting work on the history of the martial art Ninjutsu." I sighed, I already know of all this, I lived it. Wait, that's an easy grade. "YES, I'm going to pass!" I yelled as I stood up on my chair "Why is that Mr. Hamato? Are you a ninja." I answered him truthfully and said that I would bring in my nun chucks to show him "Donatello, tell him, now. Please." Don just replied with an honest "Yes, we are highly trained ninjas, and to boot so is our dad, who is the one who trained us in the first place" Don was fantastic and every word was true, he was and is my best friend and brother.

I was told to sit back down as the lesson continued. We found out more about the foot, Don told me to listen to the teacher as we were finding out about the enemy, I paid attention, for about ten minutes, as the shredder had the whole world thinking that he was one of the good guys, I had to defend my honour as I know that the shredder is evil, I listened to this crap for a further 20 minutes then I got really mad as I know that the shredder a.k.a Oroku Sakii was the evil leader of the foot who forced our sensei to live in the sewers. I yelled again "NO, Oroku Sakii is a bad guy, he killed our sensei's wife, and has spent the last fifteen years trying to kill our sensei, he has no honour." I saw Don head slap himself, but I didn't care, I was mad. I suddenly knew hoe Raph felt as he is constantly angry.

Donnie's p.o.v

I cannot believe it Mr. Flagpole, and in fact the rest of the world thinks that Oroku Sakii is a good person it is an outrage. I understand why Mikey had been so wound up at that, that he once again yelled at the top of his lungs, he ran out of the class. "Is it all right if I go and get him?" I was allowed "Michelangelo, wait." I ran after him and found him in a corner crying. "It's alright Mikey, hey don't cry, I understand that everything that the outside world knows of the shredder is false, but we know different and so does master splinter, our homework assignment is to write about who we think the shredder really is, we could write about the time he tried to destroy our home with acid."

Mikey replied with a simple "Or maybe, we could tell the class about what happened to Tang Shen, at his hand, more historic and all." That seemed like a better idea, I told him that that was what we were going to do. He dried his eyes and we walked back to class, after we went to the boys room to wash his face. He had cheered up considerably by the end of the lesson as he knew that we could go home soon.

My shell started to go, I could feel it vibrating in my belt, it was Leo he sent me a picture of him and Raph in their lesson. I couldn't believe my eyes.

We left the classroom and waited for Leo and Raph.

Leo's p.o.v

Sometimes I wonder why I try to keep Raphael out of trouble, it should be his middle name as he is in it so much anyway. We had to run to get to woodwork as we were already ten minutes late when we left the principals' office, but hopefully we would be able to sneak in unnoticed, but we should be able to sneak in as we are trained to be stealthy in this kind of situation. "Raph, stealth mode." I ordered, he agreed with me, probably because he never wanted to get himself into more to trouble. It was pretty easy to sit in unrecognised but we had to say that we never got our instructions for, whatever it was that we were supposed to build. He gave us them, we were off the hook.

We started to read the instructions and tried to build the bird feeder. "This is the kind of thing Donatello did when we were seven years old." I exclaimed, and then Raph added "Yeah and we still can't do this at 15 years old" I love and hate hi s dry sense of humour. We continued struggling until we eventually managed to build a birdhouse.

Raph's p.o.v

I cannot believe that we just built something without Donatello here to help us. I cannot wait until he sees this. And it was obvious that Leo was excited about this and he wanted the whole class to know it too. "I cannot believe it, we actually did it, Don will love this!"

"Believe it bro, we should work together more often, good things happen." Leo smiled at me and pulled out his T phone "What are you doing?" he said that he was taking a picture of our bird feeder and sending it to Don. "Photo bombed!" I yelled and jumped in front of him just as he took the picture. He showed me the photo and it looked pretty good, you could still see the birdfeeder. He sent it straight to Don's T phone.

It was nearing the end of the lesson and I was getting nervous as Splinter was going to kick our shells for fighting on the first day of school. The bell went and as the workshop was tidy we were told to leave the classroom. We let everyone out before us and then we waddled to where we were supposed to meet the others.

"Hey cool birdfeeder, you guys build it?" was the first thing Donnie said to us we nodded, then started to walk home.


	7. Home sweet home

Turtles go to school

Chapter 7- Home sweet home

a/n: It's so sad when a story ends and this is the last chapter of my first fan fic, there will be a new story soon so it's more like opening a window instead of closing a door. Enjoy

Leo's p.o.v

We said to Irma and April that they could come down to the lair another time as they knew that they were in trouble and didn't want them to witness them getting a row. They appreciated our concern and walked away as we climbed down into the sewers and walked to the lair.

As we got home I shouted to let Master Splinter know that we had gotten home safely. "Boys, come here NOW!" He sounded mad the boys ran to where their sensei was trying to keep his temper under control "You boys, disgraced, me, your school and yourselves. Raphael, Leonardo, where I don't mind you bays fighting each other during training, I do mind when you attack people who have not trained for as long as you boys have or who are not as strong as you are." We both bowed our heads "Michelangelo, how dare you disobey a direct order from somebody who is trying to teach you, then yell in his face." Mikey looked away, he felt horrible for what he done this morning, I had a sneaking suspicion that we all felt just as guilty for what we had done "Donatello, you may leave, as you have done nothing wrong."

Donnie's p.o.v

"No, sensei, I apologise, but Mikey was being forced to perform an autopsy on a turtle and was really close to tears about it. Raph didn't mean to put the captain of the wrestling team in hospital, we were playing dodge ball, it was an accident, and at lunch, the captains best friend, who is also on the wrestling team, attacked Raph and Leo went to help him, we all seen Raph come flying out of the bathroom, he was getting his shell handed to him." Sensei looked thoughtful as if considering what had just said to him "Very well, I can see that all that happened today was beyond your control, so you will not be punished, thanks to Donatello, the one turtle who kept away from any trouble today."

Mikey's p.o.v

Thank you Donatello, the way he stood up to master splinter was awesome, I said thank you to Don as we left the dojo to go and do our homework with a big hug. He is the best, who knows how we were going to be punished for what we had done wrong all we wanted was to do our homework and grab something to eat before our training session started. "Hey Donnie, thanks for defending us back there, it was amazing." I told him "It was no big deal, we all would have done the same thing, I just didn't think that it was fair that you guys were getting into trouble for crimes that could not be helped." He said with a big grin. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like at school" I don't know I say everything that comes into my mind but I was thinking that.

a/n: I really enjoyed writing this and to everyone who has enjoyed this I have already started writing another fan fic called Donatello's Discovery. That's all folks! (In the same voice as the pig in the Looney toons)


End file.
